tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vintage Excavator Trust
The Vintage Excavator Trust Preserving Britain's Engineering Heritage Is based in Threlkeld, Nr Keswick, Cumbria, England at the Mining Museum in a disused quarry. The Trust The Vintage Excavator Trust was formed in 1998 as a result of a meeting organised at Threlkeld Quarry in Cumbria by Ian Hartland and Philip Peacock and attended by a small group of excavator preservation enthusiasts. The aims of the organisation, as stated in a document produced at the initial meeting, are "to acquire, preserve, restore and keep in working order, a comprehensive collection of rope-operated excavators, associated plant, machinery and equipment, literature and models and to display, demonstrate and explain to the general public, schools, industrial history societies etc their history, evolution, construction and working principles" A wide range of excavators and other plant have been donated to the Trust for preservation. These include NCK 605 and Ruston-Bucyrus 38-RB face shovels, a 22-RB dragshovel, a Jones 565 crane, Smiths and Priestman draglines, two Aveling Barford SN35 dump trucks and a variety of smaller items of plant. Most of these machines are displayed at Threlkeld Mining and Quarrying Museum in Cumbria, with a few stored at other locations including Andrew Beaulah’s Farm in Yorkshire, where working days are held with demonstrations of earthmoving machinery . Recent Acquisition include a 110-RB Shovel, that is expected to be working in 2008, following the successful transportation to Cumbria in 2007, with the assistance of Heanor Haulage and other firms, and reassembly over a period of several months by volunteers. A large Generator has be loaned by a quarry with a similar machine keep in reserve, to enable it to be powered up for demonstrations. A variety of machines are being restored on site, as time allows by a Enthusiastic group of volunteers. A lot of machines are kept there by owners without suitable large gardens to keep them in at home, as they can use them as well. The site includes a Working narrow gauge Railway, Workshops Several areas were machines can be worked in a Realistic setting. Last open day saw about 60 machines on site, with about 20 working. The site provides a great location for members and the public to see machines in a proper working location and actually under power, not just as static exhibits. As most people would no longer be able to witness these types of machine in action normally with H&S excluding people from working Quarries and building sites. EVENTS :2010 Dates To Be Confirmed - Please post uptodate info Asap. ;2009 Dates * MAY, 17 & 18 May (Sat & Sun) VINTAGE EXCAVATOR TRUST WORKING WEEKEND Threlkeld Quarry,Cumbria. ( A66 Nr Keswick. From 10am.) * July 19 & 20 (Sat & Sun) VINTAGE EXCAVATOR TRUST WORKING WEEKEND. Threlkeld Quarry, Cumbria. ( A66 Nr Keswick. From 10am.) * SEPT 20th & 21st (Sat & Sun) VINTAGE EXCAVATOR TRUST WORKING WEEKEND. Threlkeld Quarry, Cumbria. ( A66 Nr Keswick. From 10am.) Machine List *Aveling Barford : SN 35 Dump Truck (2) *Ruston-Bucyrus : RB 22, 38, 110 Draglines / shovels *NCK : 605 Front Shovel *Thomas Smith & Sons (Rodley) Ltd : Dragline *Priestman : Dragline *Priestman : Panther Shovel MKI of 1934 with 10 cyft bucket.(Believed to be oldest survivor)Classic Plant & Machinery Magazine, V1-5 Jan 2003 *Jones Cranes : Crawler crane * Muir-Hill : Dumper *Rock Crushers (several) *Compressor *Rock drills *Road Rollers *Terex Dump truck Other collectors An extensive collection of Priestman of Lincolnshire, Early Draglines & Modern Hydraulic machines owned by Adrian Patterson, is displayed at the site. Several other collectors keep their machines at the site, as it gives them the opportunity to Use them in a realistic environment. * Please add details of the other owners machines to this page or create a "collection" page for your machine list. Recent acquisitions The Vintage Excavator Trust has recently taken delivery of the Ruston Proctor steam navey(excavator) that was at the Museum of Lincolnshire Life in Lincoln that was recovered from a flooded gravel pit by Ruston engine expert Ray Hooley & restored with the help of many people. It was then placed on display in the museum at Lincoln, but unfortunately it had been allowed to deteriorate over the last 30 years and has not been steamed for a long time. Ray Hooley has now transferred it to the care of The VET who plan to restore it again to working order.News Article in Old Glory Magazine, November 2011 Several other machines have also been moved to Threkeld, but some former residents have left for new sites. These include Dave Weedon's Scammell Highwayman and Dyson low loader and Adrian Patterson's Priestman VC15 which was recently sold and has gone back to work after a few repairs in the south of England. Photo Gallery of Machines Photos from 2008 open day Image:Threlkeld_lower_yard_&_Workshop.JPG|Lower Yard Image:Threlkeld_Quarry_area.JPG|Upper Quarry area, and machinery storage Image:NCK_605_in_work_area.JPG|NCK 605 Face Shovel, in work area at Threlkeld Image:10_RB_with_Skimmer_Gear.JPG|10-RB fitted with Skimmer Gear Image:38-RB_with_Face_Shovel.JPG|38-RB Face Shovel parked in upper quarry storage area Assorted photos Scammell Higwayman - ASV 610 with Priestman at VET 2008 - P5170275.jpg|Dave Weedons Scammell Highwayman ASV 610 Aveling-Barford dumper + RB dragline - Picture 118.jpg|Aveling-Barford dumper awaiting loading by the 22 RB dragline VET weird machine - 2005.jpg|mistry machine - what is it ? RB110 Excavtor side VET 2007.JPG|The huge RB 110 from the Ribble cement quarry down in Lancashire RB face shovel- threkeld - Picture 122.jpg|Ruston-Bucyrus face shovel Skimmer excavator - Picture 130.jpg|A rare skimmer excavator set up Threlkeld - assorted projects - Picture 125.jpg|Assortment of future restoration projects Threlkeld - Excavator museum -Picture 128.jpg Threlkeld machinery display.JPG|Line up of machinery near the Mining Museum visitors centre Priestman in parts Picture 104.jpg|Base frame ofa Preistman excavator Priestman Beaver excavator - Picture 144.jpg|Priestman Beaver - early part hydraulic excavator Weed cutting bucket - Picture 145.jpg|Weed cutter bucket RB crane with weed cutter bucket - Picture 147.jpg|Ruston-Bucyrus crane fitted with weed cutter for river cleaning Jones crane at VET.JPG|A Jones Cranes crawler crane. Neal site crane at VET.JPG Trust Web Site Note: The trust does not currently appear to have an active web site ! (July 2009) New members are always welcome, so if you are interested in joining the Vintage Excavator Trust please contact them for an application form. * Email: navvyman@navvyman.karoo.co.uk Navvyman * For more info contact the secretary Philip Peacock 01482-875892, or * membership secretary Pam Allarton 0121-5503160.from Vertical Article (PDF) References Trust Web site. External links * Threlkeld Mining Museum -Museums web site has VET event dates and membership form link * Trust web site - Link dead (August 2009) Category:Clubs Category:Events Category:Glossary Category:Organisations Category:Mining museums in England Category:Preservation organisations Category:Museums in Cumbria Category:Visitor attractions in Cumbria Category:Charities